The Jets Wrath
by Dance-of-the-waves
Summary: Baby John's been acting weird. He's been showing up with cuts and bruises that appear over night. The gang thinks they know what's going on, they just hope their wrong. Child Abuse!
1. Chapter 1

**I have no I idea what Baby John's past is, so I'm making up my own. This has nothing to do with the actual story/movie. This is my first West Side Story fanfiction, so please be nice. I don't like flames and I update when I get inspired. I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Warning: Child Abuse  
Disclaimer: Dance-of-the-waves does not own West Side Story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter** **1**

Baby John was the most timid of the Jets. Nobody ever really thought about why until the Jets started to notice some bruises that appeared over night. A-Rab, being the one that was closest to Baby John, was the first to notice.

"What the hell did you do to your face Baby John?" A-Rab asked. The Jets were walking down the street to Doc's when A-Rab noticed the bruise. The rest of the jets kept walking, but they were listening to the conversation behind them.

"I...ran into some PRs."

"Really." A-Rab said.

"Yeah." Baby John replied. He refused to make eye contact with him. A-Rab sighed and put out an arm to stop him from going any farther. Riff looked back at them, but kept going after seeing who stayed behind. They went around the corner and lost sight of the two that stayed behind.

"Think he'll figure out what's wrong?" Ice asked.

"He could. I mean, A-Rab and Baby John are like brothers." Riff said.

"I don't know. He was locked up like a safe back there." Action muttered. They had reached Doc's.

"How ya doing Doc?" Tiger asked as they all sat down.

"Good. You seem to be missing some."

"We're worried about Baby John. He's not acting right and he's get cuts and stuff that isn't from hanging with us." Snowboy said drinking a Coke.

"We don't knowm what to do. A-Rab's got a better chance then all of us, to get him to talk. You got any idea Doc?" Ice asked.

"Cuts and bruises you say? Are you sure you haven't been fighting?"

"We have. It' s just he isn't getting them from being with us." Mouth Piece answered.

"Well, there's always the chance there's a problem a home."

"What do you mean?" Gee-Tar asked carefully.

"You know, abuse."

* * *

As soon as the Jets went around the corner A-Rab turned to Baby John.

"Well?" He asked.

"I told you. I was jumped."

"Last night you were with us, till we were basically across the street from your house. There's is no way they got you that close to your house and even if they did, why didn't you call us? It's not like we were far away."

Baby John was fidgeting and he still refused to make eye contact. A-Rab sighed.

"Are you mad at me?"

Baby John's head flew up. "No! Why would I be mad at you?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why aren't you talking to me anymore?" A-Rab asked. "I won't tell the gang If you don't want me too. You can just tell me."

"I can't. I have to go." He turned and walked off leaving A-Rab alone with his thoughts. He turned and started to go to Doc's. He was shocked that when he got to Doc's that he didn't hear the normal yelling and talking. He opened the door and looked around.

"Why's everybody so quiet?" He asked sitting down.

"Did you get anything out of him?" Riff asked.

"No. He told me he had to go. He was definitely not jumped though."

"Doc has an idea, but It's something that we hope isn't right."

Well? What is it?" A-Rab asked.

"Ya think he might be getting abused?" Ice asked from the other table.

"I don't know. I mean, I meet his mom one time. Not the nicest person in the world. He also let it slip one time that his dad drinks. That's about all I know. I could see it happening. I hope not."

"We should watch him more. If he keeps meeting us with cuts and brusies, we need to talk to him. Alright?"

"Right!" They all replied.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done with the first chapter. If you liked it, review. I'm sorry if it does talk about his past somewhere, I just had this idea when I was riding the bus. I won't continue if nobody likes it, but if I get some reviews I will continue. So, please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got 1 review. That makes me sad. I know more people read this story. It's not hard, if you like it leave a review. Tell me what you liked about it. No flames!!**

**Chapter 2**

The gang made sure to watch Baby John carefully for the next few days. Nothing seemed to happen and they were starting to wonder if they had over reacted. It was Wednesday night, three days after the talk at Doc's, when it finally happened. Baby John meet the Jets outside Doc's with a jacket on and A-Rab noticed immediately.

"Why ya wearing a jacket? It a nice night. You tring to hide something?" A-Rab asked. He reached out a grabbed Baby John's arm. He hissed in pain and A-Rab frowned. He rolled up the sleeve.

"What the hell happened?" Action asked glaring at Baby John's arm. There was a cigarette burn healing on the underside of the arm and it was surrounded by a big, blue,green bruise. Baby John yanked his arm away.

"Nothing." He continued when he received looks from the whole gang. "I ran into some PRs and got the bruise, than I was smoking a cigarette when I dropped it and it happened to land by the bruise."

"Yeah, and I'm getting a million dollars so I can go to collage." Big Deal said glaring.

"Is it your parents?" Ice asked. That was apparently not a good thing to say, because A-Rab noticed that Baby John looked ready to run.

"Take it easy. We just want to help." Gee-Tar said He seemed to notice too. Baby John looked around and sighed.

"What...if it is my parents? What could or would you do about it?"

"Beat their faces in." Tiger muttered.

"No matter who does it, nobody messes with a Jet member and gets away with it. Especially our youngest member." Riff said grinning.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Baby John got home before his parents noticed and managed to avoided a beating. He was in his room thinking about what the Jets thought about him now that they knew. He hoped they didn't tell anybody. He would be taken away and never see the Jets again. That was the only thing that keep him going the beatings got really bad. There was a knocking at the door.

"John! Answer the damn door!"

He sighed and was about to get up when he heard the door open. He heard his dad talk. He heard them argue a little and then his dad called him down.

"John! Your "friends" are here! Get down here!"

* * *

The Jets walked up to a house.

"You sure this is it?" Riff asked Ice.

"Yeah. Now, try to be nice. One wrong move and we could get Baby John trouble."

They all rolled their eyes.

"He's an idiot if he thinks he can hurt Baby John while I'm around." A-Rab growled. They all nodded in agreement and knocked on the door. A dog started barking across the street and they heard yelling inside. The door open to show a man that was clearly drunk. He wasn't that tall, but he looked like hated everything around him.

"What do you brats want?"

"We're here to see John." Tiger said glaring at him.

"What so you want with him?" He asked. He actually sounded surprised.

"We're his friends and we decided to spend the night. You got a problem with that?" A-Rab snapped.

"John! Your "friends" are here! Get down here!"

Baby John came running down the stairs. He stopped when he saw us. He walked over and stared.

"Looks like your friends are here. You can do your "chores" tomorrow." He said punching Baby John in the arm with more force than needed and walked away.

"So... we meet your dad, I want to meet your mom." Mouth Piece said.

* * *

Second chapter done! Please review if you like it and I will continue. If i don't get any reviews I won't update. Sorry about grammar/spelling mistakes. Later!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I have had camps like you would not believe. I also have a ton of softball games. So please R&R and sorry about spelling/grammar mistakes**

**

* * *

**

**True friends**

Baby John stared at them.

"No way."

"Why not? She can't be as bad as your dad right?" Ice asked.

"She's bad in her own way."

"I don't care! We need to do something before I go and beat your dad up!" A-Rab yelled at Baby John.

"Johnny! I brought cookies."

Baby John sighed. A woman with blond hair stumbled in the room. She started giggling uncontrollably when she saw all the people in the living room.

"Oh! Look at all the people! I need more cookies. AND BEER!! Every good party needs beer. Happy birthday Kevin." She said started stumbling back into the kitchen and ran into the wall.

"It's your birthday?" Gear Tar asked.

"No. She's high and drunk. She'll be fun in the morning."

"Where the hell did Kevin come from?" Action asked.

"I have no idea."

There was a bunch of yelling in the other room and they hear a few thing shatter. Baby John flinched.

"Um... We could go to Doc's?"

"Good idea." Ice said.

"Be right there." A-Rab said as the Jets walked out. He turned to Baby John.

"Show me your room, now."

Baby John sighed but walked to the stairs.

"This way." They walked up the stairs and stopped at the end of the hall. A-Rab opened the door and walked in. It was a small room. There wasn't much in it. A mattress, a few blankets and a small box that most likely had his clothes in it. Nothing else.

"Do you have the smallest room in the house?"

"Yes." Baby John answered. A-Rab nodded while tring to keep his temper under control. That didn't last when he saw something under the box. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a switchblade. He glared at it than turned around and glared at Baby John. When he spoke, though, his voice was soft.

"That bad?"

"Sometimes." Baby John whispered. There were tears in his eyes.

A-Rab nodded looking back down at the blade. He sat down on the bed and Baby John went over and sat down beside him.

"No matter how bad things get, I'll try to help. I can't do everything though. You have to let me help. Can you do that?"

"Yeah." Baby John said drying his eyes on his sleeves.

"Come on. The gang's gonna wonder where we are."

* * *

Hope that made you feel all warm and fluffy inside. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. Please R&R. Later


	4. Chapter 4

****

I'm alive! I'm sure that's what you're all thinking. Thanks for the reviews. I feel the love! I remembered I had this story last night and was like I finally have an idea for it. Thanks for sticking with me and don't forget to R&R!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Riff was deeply annoyed. The youngest of the Jets was being hurt. More than that one of his friends was being hurt... and he couldn't do anything about it! He was worried too though. Baby John was a sensitive person. There was no telling what this would do to him if it continued. A-Rab was a problem. He was gonna get mad and blow a fuse. If he went after Baby John's dad he was gonna land himself in jail. Even if he didn't, he would have to explain himself to the judge. Meaning a boys home for Baby John. He needed to talk to somebody who was gonna know what needed to be do. Time to find Tony.

* * *

The Jet watched Riff get up and walk out of Doc's. A few minutes later A-Rab and Baby John walked in. Ice made eye contact with A-Rab and nodded at the door. He nodded back and they walked out.

"Well?" Ice asked.

"It's bad. I'm not sure if he can handle it if it gets worse."

"What did you do after we left?"

"He showed me his room. Wasn't much. A bed and a box with his clothes I guess. He's got a switchblade on him."

"That's good though. He's got to be able to defend himself. What's wrong with that?" Ice asked glancing inside to see Action talking to Baby John.

"What else can you use a blade for?'

Ice changed his attention from inside to A-Rab. He frowned and looked back inside.

"We're gonna need to talk to Riff and the rest of the gang."

"Yeah." A-Rab said trying to hide how upset he was.

* * *

As soon as Ice and A-Rab stepped outside I was nervous. The rest of the Jets were looking at me like I was a puzzle. I guess in a way I was. We didn't have the best lives. We were use to helping each other out because we didn't have much else. The way we helped each other was by watching each others back when it came to fights and walking in another gang's territory. Now, they were gonna feel like they had to watch me even more. Why was I always the weak one? Needing help in fights was already hard enough. Now I need it in my own house. I had kepted my eyes down on the ground this whole time.

"Feeling sorry for yourself is not gonna help." Action said. It wasn't as mean as it was usually was though.

I almost laughed.

"I don't get much time to do that even if I wanted too. I'm not gonna start now."

He frowned. I guess that wasn't the answer he wanted. I kepted quiet after that and frowned. I hated pity and I was feeling alot of that right now.

"Baby John?" I looked up. "We here for you. Once a Jet, always a Jet. You know that right?" Tiger asked.

I sighed. "Sometimes I think I do. Other times I'm not so sure."

* * *

**Another chapter! Sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes. If you like this story please leave a review. I need to know if I should continue it or not.  
Well, thanks for reading. See ya!**


End file.
